Taken By Evil, What Happened Next
by HigherSpectrum
Summary: *Finally Completed- sorry for the wait!*Numinor dead? A sequel to Taken By Evil. Please R/R- Even if my first fic IS pathetic.
1. You Only Live Twice

part1 **Note: This fanfic is a continuation of "Taken By Evil" by Lady Reena. This idea is credit to her. I did not get her permission to write this, but I had to write a sequel. Thank you.**

**Taken By Evil, What Happened Next**

**Atalanta weeped for several days and nights for her fallen mate, Numinor. When he was retrieved and the Shadow Unicorns chased away, he was brought to her area. There Atalanta had cleaned his dead body and performed the Celestial Valley Death Ritual. Even though it had been many days since he had been killed, he coat shined like new and the gold jewel at the base of his horn sparkled. Numinor would not be buried. His spirit would travel with every unicorn first. The death had hit the unicorns too. Every night, the sun would set sooner than usual, for their golden one, was dead. Even the coats of the unicorns began to dim. For there was no golden star to brighten it. Everyone was desperate for happiness.**

**Atalanta woke from a fitful dream with cold beads of sweat dripping from her royal purple mane. In her dream the watching pool had called to her. A helpless voice from it's depths. It sounded like...NUMINOR! Could it be? Could he be trapped by the waves of the black waters. It could be possible! She rushed toward the side of the watching pool. She dipped her horn into the water three times.**   
**"I call on the golden one, Numinor!" she said but instead of finding him, she found an old poem. It read:**   
**Do not fret, wise governor**   
**He is alive, the one called Numinor**   
**Watch this pool with hopeful eyes**   
**I warn you now, do not be surprised**   
**To rescue him from this depth,**   
**You must cast a spell with a single breath.**   
**He will hear you the very same.**   
**His lost path found, if you just call out his name!**   
**In a flash, the poem disappeared. How was this possible? Then she remembered. This was Old Unicorn Magic, only to beused in the worst situations. But would it work? She watched the pool as long as she could, but finally found that she had to falasleep.**

**The next morning Atalanta found Numinor! He was creeping up an unreal mountain. She called out his name 3 times!**   
**"Numinor, Numinor, Numinor!" she said. Numinor picked up his head with all his strength left.**   
**"I am coming Atlanta." He spoke as if he was carrying the whole world on his shoulders.**   
**Then, something glowed within Numinor, his strength was back and he galloped toward Atlanta. Atlanta backed up as he sprang out of the Watching Pool. He was transparent, and he landed in his own body as it sparked him back to life.**   
**"Numinor! Where have you been!" she exclaimed. Numinor smiled.**   
**"I was just grazing along the lush green Valley grasses one day when the dead spirit of the Shifter came upon me. It banished me to that awful place in the Watching Pool. I think he was taking revenge on his own death." He said. He sighed.**   
**"It was an awful feeling, pure evil just sweeping upon me." He kneeled down, an exhausted movement.**   
**"I am glad you are back Numinor, I hope you are never taken by evil again." And so the Celestial Valley had their Numinor back, and the Valley was filled with happiness.**

**Numinor awakened deep in the night. He was in Atalanta's area for the night. Something was surging through him andthreatening to take control, and it did. It threw him into a field and he began twitching. When it stopped, Numinor got up, an evil smile on his face. The Shifter spirit was still inside of him. He turned to look at the peacefully sleeping Atalanta. With the real Numinor screaming inside, they left. The only sound was the soft thudding of galloping hooves that traveled across the darkened field.**   


**Evil had won after all!**   
**For the moment...**


	2. The EVIL Plan(but what is it?)

part2 **Here it is, the long awaited for 2nd chapter. I am not very good at writing these things, so if you are disappointed, I'm sorry.**

** Far away, deep in a forest no one would ever care to look in was Numinor. Numinor, who was not in control of what he did anymore. He told himself that he should've known. After Entia had been "defeated", A new evil made it self known. Kraken had caused more war. Kraken had collected magic power from the comet. But not all of it that had been released from him hadn't returned to the comet or destroyed by the scepter held by Arianna. Some of it had escaped, and it had given power to the Shifter.**   
** The Shadowcorns knew this and they made it look like they had killed Numinor, but no, it wasn't real. Entia had probably now blocked Atalanta's watching pool from finding him. Atalanta hadn't called on the shifter when Numinor had told her what had happened. And now he wondered why. It was probably because she was overjoyed to have him back with her.**   
** Now being dead made Entia stronger. It gave him the power to take over other things and travel anywhere. It was dangerous that he was, and how would they get rid of him again if he was already dead?**   
** "Yes, yes...I think it'll work!" the shifter cried, breaking Numinor's deep thought. Numinor ignored him as much as the shifter ignored him. They had to share the same mind, and they knew what eachother were thinking.**   
** "No it wont." Numinor said, although there was hardly anyway that it wouldn't. He was weak, and there was no way he could get Entia out of his body, he could only cause more arguements sometimes. The shifter ignored him again, knowing he aws only saying things to make him angry. He didn't really hear the shifter in his mind. And he could hardly "see". He was basically senseless, cut off from the world. He could only know what the shifter knew.**   
**Now that Numinor truly knew what the shifter was thinking, he started to look over it.**   
** The shifter planned to gather enough of his power so that his spirit would take over the celestial band of unicorns. And then he planned to call Arianna, and take the scepter for his own again! Oh no!**   
** "That's right oh, 'Golden One'. Oh no, and that's the same thing when I thought I had died. But no, my thoughts and spirit travlled without any senses, much like you are now. I had no idea where I was going and my thoughts were simple. Then I 'saw' you. Your bright, golden self shined out through the darkness." The shifter paused, he was not really talking so he did not need a breath, but he let what he had just said sink in.**   
** "It was at that time I realized my power, I was bodyless, so I passed through many minds as I drifted through many towns and over vast oceans. I noticed that as I passed through people, whatever species they were, I could feel, I could 'be' again. And when I was on the other side they shuddered, as if a cold draft had gone past them. When I passed through your mind, Numinor, I held on, and did not drift any longer." Numinor could've gotten really angry at that moment, but chose to stay calm, he wondered why.**   
**"Atalanta will stop you." was all he could think of to say.**   
**"She might stop _you, _but I can always go into a different body." the shifter said. But aloud to the real world, he said to no one, "I must get back to Atalanta."**

** As Atalanta was beginning to wake, she dreamed. She dreamed that the sun shone over all, and even though not even the unicorn with the best sight could see it, they knew Numinor's palace was there in the sky. Then the sun got high enough in the sky that the rays of warmth came over Atalanta, and she awoke.**   
** "Today is wonderful." she said softly as she lay there, "Don't you agree, Numinor?" it was then she realized there was no measured breathing of his sleep and he was not even there to answer her. Immeadiately she got up. She looked around frantically fearing he might be lost again.**   
** "I am here." a voice yelled from the valley. She stopped looknig and smiled. Numinor always got up early, after all, so did the sun. As she galloped toward him, she noticed that he started smiling back, but she did not notice that it was fake. They rubbed necks as a greeting.**   
** "Good morning, my Golden One." she said.**   
** "Good morning, my Dreamspeaker." he said. "She actually thinks I'm you!" the shifter said to Numinor in his mind. After they grazed with the heard, the morning was spent playing around by the stream and in the valley, they had not done so in a long time. As the afternoon came, Entia knew what he had to do.**   
** "Atalanta, it has been wonderful to see you again." he said, "But I must return to my castle in the sky and watch over the herd as you do." she nodded and smiled again.**   
** "Yes, you must return." She said and looked up towards the sky. Numinor did the same.**   
** "This is where my plan will take place." Entia said to Numinor. Although he really dreaded to travel to a place of Goldeness. Numinor sensed this.**   
** "What, are you afraid the light will make you shrivel up?" he taunted. The Shifter was used to being in the darkness, and he still had his fears of dying in the light. He kept telling himself that it was Numinor's body he was in, not his own, so he would be fine.**   
** "It's okay." he whispered. Atalanta barely heard him, and she wondered what he meant, but what if the whisper was just the wind?**


	3. Discovery of Dream

A/N- I have not discontinued, I'm sorry if you thought I did. I haven't been paying much attention to it, that's all.  
  
Thank you to all who have reviewed. I'm about to end this short and sweetly, and I was lucky to have all of you who cared.  
  
Part 3- Discovery of Dream  
  
  
  
"You see?" the Shifter asked, "Everything is going according to plan, you cannot stop me." Numinor fought the shifter as they ascended to the golden castle. How could've Atalanta have fallen for that? He could see the sky get darker and darker as they gained height.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar voice was calling for him. The sky darkened, and so did the world, until there was nothing but blackness.  
  
"Numinor?" it almost pleaded… "Numinor?"  
  
~~~~  
  
"Numinor?" A quiet voice whispered. He lie still. What had happened after he had started ascending into the castle? And it didn't feel like he was moving, either, so where was he?  
  
"Yreh?" he said. He had meant to say "Yes", but he had felt so tired. Where was the Shifter's taunting voice? And wait a second, if the Shifter had taken over his body, how could he talk at all?!  
  
"Are you well? It looked like you were having a fit in your sleep!" the voice was so familiar, yet he couldn't place it. Surely not Atalanta, or any of the Celestial heard, and DEFINITELY not Entia.  
  
He thought it was time to see who was speaking to him. He moved his legs around a bit, and he opened his eyes. Who was there but…  
  
"Arianna!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" he looked around. They were near the river that he had been "killed" at. A cave was near by, and the sun had already gone from the sky. It was way past supper. Arianna looked at him strangely.  
  
"Atalanta asked me to read to you, she said you were having trouble getting to sleep." Arianna said. Numinor looked around one more time. He had dreamt that whole thing up? He went over to a nearby tree and knocked it gently with his hoof.  
  
It was solid all right.  
  
Arianna closed the book, "I think my job here is done, you did fall asleep, right? But really, I don't know how you could fall asleep to *this* book." She said.  
  
"What book were you reading?" Numinor asked. He leaned to look at the cover. Arianna looked at it herself and showed him the picture on the cover.  
  
"'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' by J. K. Rowling." She said, "She's a very good author, maybe you fell asleep because some of her fantasy is like your actual life."  
  
"Hm." Numinor said, "There's no unicorns in your old land, right?" she nodded sadly.  
  
"I used to wish there were, before I found Balinor." She said  
  
"I think I must get back to the Golden Castle. The sun, after all, must rise tomorrow." He said.  
  
"Yeah." Arianna said, "By the way, what were you dreaming about?" Numinor had already started to walk away.  
  
"It's nothing you must bother yourself with," he said with as much as a smile a unicorn could smile.  
  
"Okay." She said, "I'll see you." And Numinor galloped off into the field, knowing he'd never take freedom for granted again.  
  
A/N- There you have it, done. Please have some ending Story Reviews? Please give me my candy =) 


End file.
